empires_of_the_universefandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Mist The Thief Queen/CHAPTER 18
CHAPTER 18 The heat of the battle was intense. There were blasts from the strange technologic guns on both sides that lit up the night. Mist had ended more lives than she would have liked to keep count of. The other Leaders killed easily, just as she thought that Nerd snapped someone’s neck with a quick twist of his hands, then pulled out a pair of guns and continued to shoot. Savini was nowhere to be seen, the thieves battled hard against the other army, some fell and some won. Mist stabbed another in the gut. Then turned to Pom as the battle raged on. “How many are left!?” he yelled over the screams and sounds of metal clashing. Mist shook her head. “I don’t know!” she yelled back, Pom suddenly sprinted behind her and hit someone in the head with the hilt of his gun and turned back around. “Have you seen Savini??” Mist yelled. Pom shook his head and sighed a little, wiping a thin line of blood from his jaw. Mist growled at a nervous looking fighter and they backed away. “Can you fly over the battle and find them!?” Pom shouted, Mist nodded and spread her wings, then was dragged down by someone grabbing them, she kicked them away and flew up. She gazed over the battle, everyone was fighting hard and it was in no way obvious on who would win. Mist continued to scan everything, she saw no sign of Savini, but Aqua was fighting, throwing people into the air and smashing them easily. She had an idea and looked down at her teleporter, it was only used to teleport within the Zloděj Empire, only used for passwords and other things the rest of the time. Mist threw a dagger down and hit a soldier in the head. She tapped a few buttons on her device, she had a habit of being more productive when music was playing. So why not give it a shot? The Empire recovered only a few songs from the eldest planet called Earth, but those that they did everyone had, nobody ever really used them but they were there anyway… Or maybe it was just on Mist’s device but she didn’t think about that too much. She quickly turned on her favorite song and felt little mechanical objects clamp around her ears, the battle was muffled as the song began. A quiet strum. Mist smiled and raced down, landing on the ground as the drums began. She created another katana out of the shadows and began to slice at the army. Then the words began. Ever since I could remember… everything inside of me… just wanted to fit in… Mist twirled around and knocked them to the ground. I was never one for pretenders… everything I tried to be, just wouldn’t settle in… More drums beat in her head as she charged forward at a warrior wearing red and black. They raised a sword themselves and she clashed with them. If I told you what I was, would you turn your back on me? She gasped in shock but pressed harder against them. They however deceived her and quickly pushed her back down, she was nearly kneeling by the next verse. And if I seem dangerous, would you be scared? She rolled under them and they stumbled a little bit. She quickly stood up and kicked them down but they rolled out of the way and she ended up falling on her face. I get the feeling just because, everything I touch isn’t dark enough, that this problem lies in me… She saw them approaching and quickly rolled away. They both stood up and continues their deadly dance. I’m only a man with a chamber who’s got me, I’m taking a stand to escape what’s inside me… She looked at his face at last, he grinned wildly at her with a pale face. Savini!? A monster, a monster, I’ve turned into a monster! A monster, a monster, and it keeps getting stronger! She hissed at him and continued to hit him as hard as she could. Screaming insults and mocking him whenever she could find the breath. Can I clear my conscience, if I’m different from the rest, do I have to run and hide? Mist swung the blade above her head and slammed it downward as hard as she could. I never said that I want this, this burden came to me, and it’s made its home inside… He held up his sword and everything seemed to move in slow motion as their blades connected. If I told you what I was, would you turn your back on me? And if I seem dangerous… would you be scared? I get the feeling just because, everything I touch isn’t dark enough, that this problem lies in me... Her shadow katana, the most unbreakable thing in the universe, shattered at contact with Savini’s blade. I’m only a man with a chamber who’s got me! I’m taking a stand to escape what’s inside me! She hit the ground at the force of her blade breaking and dissolving. And all she heard in her head was the words to her song as Savini stood over her with the blade raised, his eyes shadowed and a grin on his face. A MONSTER, A MONSTER! He swung it downward. I’ve turned into a monster! A monster a monster! And it keeps getting stronger!!! She created two sai’s out of the shadows and held them up to combat his blade crackling with energy, his sword kept on getting closer and closer to her neck as her strength failed. The song wore out into its musical solo and Mist let out a cry of pain as his blade kept getting closer, it's electricity creating a painful little burn on the side of her neck. She disintegrated the blades and jerked forward, her wings burning as the blade grazed the tips. Savini kicked her down again and raised the blade over her chest. “This time I’ll make sure you stay dead!” he snarled, but as he slammed it downward, someone suddenly barreled into him, his arms flung out for support and the blade sliced neatly through the persons armor and into their chest. Blood spurted out and landed all over the ground. They fell to the ground and Savini smirked, then ran away into the battle. Mist crawled over and looked down at the person. Their mechanical eye glowed dimly. “NERD. WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!?” she cried. He gave a signature grin and his mechanical eye dimmed. Teardrop appeared next to him and fell to her knees. “What happened?” she whispered. Mist looked up, tears in her eyes. “What is'' going ''to happen, is I’m going to slaughter Savini.” she hissed. Category:Blog posts